


Big Baby

by blackhighheels



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhighheels/pseuds/blackhighheels
Summary: This is an absolutely pointless one shot about Tang Yi catching a cold and acting like a big baby so Shao Fei has to look after him
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Big Baby

**Big baby**

When Meng Shao Fei opens his eyes and blinks into the darkness surrounding him, he isn’t sure at first what woke him up. A quick glance to the alarm clock lets him know it’s more than an hour before he is supposed to be up and get ready for work.

It’s the coughing from the other side of the bed and the fidgeting that gives him the clue as to what is the most likely possibility: his boyfriend.

„Tang Yi?“ Shao Fei asks groggily into the direction of the dark lump lying beside him, but all he gets is another cough in reply. As careful as possible, but probably totally graceless in his sleep clouded brain, Shao-Fei reaches over and places his hand on Tang Yi’s forehead. To his biggest relief he can’t detect any fever. Most likely his crazy boyfriend has caught a cold while going for runs in the pouring rain.

Ever since he got out of prison, Tang Yi is even more obsessed with his fitness routine and desperately wants his „figure back“ - not that Shao Fei can say that he is in a worse shape than he had been in before prison. Tang Yi is still incredibly built, sexy and handsome with a great body.

Another cough and Shao Fei pulls his hand back. His boyfriend is still asleep it seems, and so he can go back to sleep for his last precious hour.

Next time Shao Fei wakes up, it’s the alarm clock that interrupts his slumber. He quickly shuts it off and sits up to stretch before he gets out of bed as quietly as possibly. He tiptoes around the bed, glad that his clothes for the day are already in the bathroom, because even if Tang Yi only has a cold, he wants him to sleep as long as he can.

When he opens the bathroom door and switches on the light, to his biggest surprise he finds his man sitting on the floor in front of the toilet, leaning halfway against the bathtub.

„Tang Yi!“ He exclaims and hurries to his side. He looks pale and has dark bags under his eyes. „Are you all right?“ Shao Fei kneels down beside him and checks his temperature once more with his palm. He feels cool so he doesn’t seem to have a fever, which is good.

„I thought I was gonna be sick,“ Tang Yi mumbles, his eyes nearly completely closed, as he looks pitifully at Shao Fei.

„But you weren’t?“

„No.“ Shao Fei tries to hold back the smile when he sees the pout forming on Tang Yi’s face. „Shao Fei, I’m sick.“

„I can see that,“ he chuckles and even the glare Tang Yi tries to give him isn’t working at all. „Come on, let’s get you back to bed. It’s cold here on the floor,“ Shao Fei stands back up and the pulls the dead weight of his boyfriend up, who doesn’t make any attempts to help him. He has to drag him back to the bed room and once Tang Yi has fallen back into bed, he even tucks him in.

„Stay!“ Tang Yi moves for the first time when he grabs Shao Fei’s arm with surprising strength judging by the pitiful picture he was just seconds ago in the bathroom.

„I have to get ready for work,“ Shao Fei tells him.

„Please.“

„I’m gonna be late for work.“

„You can’t leave me here,“ Tang Yi whines and hugs Shao Fei around his waist, resting his cheek against Shao Fei’s stomach.

„Tang Yi,“ the police captain sighs. He’d love to stay here with his boyfriend, with or without the cold, but he can’t just skip work.

Tang Yi coughs and holds him tighter. „I’m really not feeling good. I think I’ve got a fever. What if I die while you’re gone?“

Now Shao Fei really laughs. „Who knew that the ex-mafia boss is such a wimp when he has a cold.“

Tang Yi huffs and pulls back, the pout still firmly on his face. „Fine, then go and just leave me here.“ He throws himself on his side, his back turned to Shao Fei and buries himself in the pillow and underneath the blankets. Shao Fei chuckles again and leans down to press a kiss on Tang Yi’s hair before he gets up to finally get ready.

He takes a quick shower, gets dressed, shaves and brushes his teeth. Before he leaves the bathroom he checks out the medicine cabinet and takes some cold medicine and cough drops with him.

Tang Yi is still in the same position he has left him in and only the huff he lets out as Shao Fei sets down the pills on the nightstand lets him know that he’s still awake.

Shao Fei then walks downstairs and makes some tea, grabs some toast and water and makes scrambles eggs so his man has something to eat. He takes his own coffee and cereal upstairs with him so they can eat together.

„Tang Yi, come on,“ he says as he rubs his back to get a reaction from him, „baby sit up. I’ve got breakfast and some tea for you.“

„Not hungry,“ Tang Yi doesn’t budge.

„You have to eat something or you can’t take the pills. And you really should drink something. Otherwise you will get a fever and feel worse.“

„Mmhpf.“

„Don’t be a baby,“ Shao Fei chuckles, which is the absolute wrong thing to do. The cocoon around Tang Yi tightens even more. Shao Fei rubs his shoulders for a moment and lets his fingers wander in Tang Yi’s hair, but his boyfriend is still not reacting. „Fine, if you’re feeling so bad I have to call the doc to check on you.“ He tries to lure him out.

„Just go and leave me here.“ Another coughing fit follows Tang Yi’s words. Maybe he’s really as sick as he claims he is, Shao Fei wonders.

So he grabs his phone and wanders outside into the hallway and really calls the doc and asks him to come over. He gets surprised laughter in responds as he describes what’s transpiring in the house, but the doc agrees to come over, even if it is more out of curiosity than worry.

Shao Fei eats his cereal as he tries to get his sulky boyfriend to eat or drink something, but more than a sip or two of tea is not achieved.

Shao Fei sighs in relief when their favorite quack walks into their bedroom without knocking.

„Where’s the dying man?“ He smirks and laughs when he sees the Tang Yi-sized lump on the bed.

„He’s coughing, he doesn’t want to eat and he refuses to drink something. He claims he’s dying,“ Shao Fei sums up their morning.

„Does he have a fever?“

„No.“

„Yes.“ Shao Fei and Tang Yi answer at the same time.

„His forehead is cool,“ Shao Fei rolls his eyes, because sure, now his man has to speak up and contradict him.

„I’ve got a fever,“ Tang Yi insists and rolls around again so he can look at the doctor.

„How about we simply check and end the argument?“ The doctor says and starts digging through his „tool case“.

„Slightly raised temperature, no fever,“ he tells them once he’s held the thermometer to Tang Yi’s forehead for a second.

„Must be broken,“ Tang Yi mutters and tries to roll back in his side, but the doc stops him.„Let me check on you first, then you will drink and eat something and then you can go back to your charming mood.“ Reluctantly and with his death glare firmly in place Tang Yi lets the doc check him over and answers his questions with grunts.

„You’ve got a cold and a bronchitis. Take it easy for a week, drink a lot and get some fresh air and you’ll be fine. I’ll leave you same meds for your cough and the headache.

„So he’s not dying?“ Shao Fei smirks.

„At leat not because of the cold.“

„So I can go to work and don’t need to supervise him?“  
„I’m staying out of this discussion, but there’s no need for a medical supervision.“

„Traitors,“ comes the mumbled insult from the bed and Shao Fei shares a look with the doctor.

„Walk me out?“ The doctor asks and Shao Fei raises an eyebrow questioningly but follows him anyway.

„What is it? Is he really sick?“ Shao Fei wonders when they reach the front door.

„Nah, it’s just a cold, like I said. But Tang Yi could still use some TLC, you know. He hasn’t had any and after his time in prison, I think it’s something he needs more than even he knows.“

Shao Fei sighs deeply. „I’m gonna call work.“

„Good decision,“ the doc grins. „Let me know if he keeps acting like a baby and I’l knock him out for a day with an injection.“ They both laugh and then Shao Fei is alone again- well, beside the guards and the maids who are always in the house.

Back upstairs Shao Fei leaves the still sulking Tang Yi alone for a moment and grabs sweatpants and a shirt. He changes quickly and quietly and goes back to bed. With him lying on his side of the bed, Tang Yi is now facing him. His eyes flicker open for a moment as Shao Fei lies down. When he wants to roll over, Shao Fei stops him with a hand on his shoulder. „Come here,“ he requests and tugs on Tang Yi’s arm.

„Didn’t you have to go to work?“

„I called in sick for today. I’m gonna stay with you.“ With a bit of force Shao Fei gets Tang Yi to budge and pulls him into his arms, his head resting on Shao Fei’s shoulder. He’s stiff and resisting for some seconds, but then he slumps against him and lets Shao Fei envelop him in his arms.

„Really?“

„Really,“ Shao Fei presses his lips against Tang Yi’s forehead. Shao Fei allows himself to enjoy the moment. It’s not like he doesn’t want to spend time with the man he loves. He’s missed him for years while he was locked up and the five short months that he’s been back, have not been enough to make up for all the time they were apart.

He runs his hands over his back and tangles his fingers in Tang Yi’s hair again, giving him a massage at the same time. From time to time he places kisses on whatever part of his man that he can reach without moving too much.

Tang Yi gets heavier and Shao Fei thinks he’ll fall back asleep, but then he starts coughing again, his whole body shaking against Shao Fei’s.

„Tang Yi, come on, eat something, drink something and then take your meds. You need to get better.“

„Ok,“ he finally agrees and Shao Fei slowly sits up with Tang Yi still clinging to him. It’s a struggle to get the cup of tea and the plate from the other side of the bed, but he managed somehow. Tang Yi drinks on his own, but lets Shao Fei feed him toast and cold scrambled eggs. However when he should take the meds Tang Yi suddenly sits up.

„I have to pee,“ he informs Shao Fei.

„Why don’t you take a second a take a shower and brush your teeth. Maybe it will help you feel better. I’ll bring you some comfy clothes and the you can take your meds?“ Tang Yi seems to think about it. „Need me to help with peeing and the shower?“ Shao Fei can’t help but tease him again.

Tang Yi answers with a glare and stomps off to the bathroom, leaving Shao Fei chuckling on the bed, but he leaves the bathroom door ajar.

Shao Fei digs through their joined closet and it takes him a moment to find Tang Yi’s comfy clothes, which his crazy boyfriend has buried in the last corner of the closet, vowing that he’d never wear sweatpants again after he was released from prison. Now however, he will wear them. Shao Fei takes the comfy and loose grey ones, a soft, black shirt and some boxers and socks.

When he steps into the bathroom he finds the ex-mafia boss standing with closed eyes underneath the very hot shower, much to Shao Fei’s dismay.

“Tang Yi! It’s not good to take a hot shower when you’ve got a cold. You might faint,” he lectures him and reaches into the shower to adjust the temperature to a more acceptable level.

“Hey! I’m cold. And steam is good when you’ve got a cough,” Tang Yi protests, but lets himself be pulled out of the shower by his hand before he can raise the temperature again. Shao Fei grabs a towel and throws it over Tang Yi’s head, then grabs another and slowly starts to towel him dry. Under other circumstances he’s most definitely drop the towel and explore the naked and wet body with his hands and mouth. Run his fingers over Tang Yi’s defined chest, kiss down and collect the water drops from his belly button before… Tang Yi’s coughing snaps him out of his thoughts. The fact that Tang Yi hasn’t picked up on what Shao Fei was just thinking about, is a testament to how bad his boyfriend must be feeling. So Shao Fei wraps the towel around his hips and then starts rubbing his hair dry with the towel that’s still resting on Tang Yi’s head.

Shao Fei looks at him and feels a huge wave of love surge inside of him. “You’re adorable,” it bursts out of him and when Tang Yilooks at him with wide eyes, he gets even more adorable. Chuckling he smoothes down Tang Yi’s hair. When it falls into his eyes, he looks much younger and much softer than when it’s up and styled. It’s a look only Shao Fei gets to see, after Tang Yi’s shower each night and in the early morning, when they are still in bed. It’s a side of Tang Yi that Shao Fei finds himself being highly possessive of; if he has a say no one will ever see his man like this other than him.

Tang Yi coughs again and steadies himself with one hand on Shao Fei’s shoulder.

“Let’s get you dressed.” Tang Yi surprises him again when he just remains standing there unmoving. It looks like he wants Shao Fei to dress him. Usually he only undresses him… but that’s the wrong train of thought again.

With a small smile he helps Tang Yi to step into his underwear and the sweatpants, but pulls a face as he does so. The frown is gone when Shao Fei pulls the shirt over Tang Yi’s head and he smoothes down his hair once more.

“My face cream, please. Otherwise I’ll get old and wrinkly,” Tang Yi requests, as if Shao Fei could ever forget. His boyfriend’s facial care routine is a source of constant amusement to him. While Shao Fei washes his face with water and maybe puts on some moisturising lotion sometimes when his skin gets too dry, Tang Yi’s beauty regime takes forever and it’s gotten worse since he got out of prison. Therefore Shao Fei applies the lotion for him, glides both hands over his slightly stubbly cheeks. Shaving will have to wait, because it’s not necessary to do so just to lie in bed all day.

“Bed and meds, now? Go ahead, I’ll clean up in here,” Shao Fei leans down to pick up the clothes and towels on the floor, but Tang Yi stops him.

“Come with me!” And the pout is back! Shao Fei decides to just give in. Tang Yi usually isn’t this clingy, so why not just go along with it and enjoy it while it lasts. Tang Yi’s workaholic tendencies will be back sooner than later and so will his aloofness that shows whenever they are in the presence of others.

Shao Fei had observed his man for four years before they got together and he still had no idea how warm and affectionate Tang Yi could be until he allowed him to see this side of him. Slowly, he had opened up to him and the way Tang Yi now showers him with affection warms Shao Fei’s heart and reminds him how much he is loved.

Tang Yi seems to need his affection now, more than usual, so why should he refuse?

“Fine,” he smiles and wraps one arm around his waist and lead him back to the bed. He refuses though when Tang Yi wants to pull him down with him, and fills the glass with water instead so he can finally take his meds.

Tang Yi makes a huge show out of swallowing the pills and pulls a face when he has to take the cough syrup. Because he’s a good sport, Shao Fei climbs over him and sits down in the middle of the bed, before he pulls Tang Yi back in his arms.

“You’re feeling a bit better?”

“Not really.” Tang Yi mutters against his chest.

“Why don’t you go back to sleep?”

“You’re gonna stay with me here?”

“Of course,” he places a kiss on his hair, but then Tang Yi tilts his head up and requests a real kiss. Shao Fei gladly obliges and Tang Yi’s lips taste like toothpaste and the sweet cough syrup.

It doesn’t take long until Tang Yi’s asleep again, obviously exhausted by his fitful sleep during the night. He coughs from time to time, even now, but remains asleep, which Shao Fei is grateful for. His weight is pressing Shao Fei into the mattress, but he still manages to grab his iPad from the nightstand, so he can do some work and research.

It’s new, working with Tang Yi’s face pressed into his neck and his weight resting on him, but one he’d like to repeat in the future, preferably with Tang Yi healthy.

When he thinks about it though, Shao Fei has to admit that he’s a lot less concentrated and his work takes longer. And if Tang Yi weren’t sick then they’d most likely do something else than just lie there. They have a lot to make up for, all those lonely nights, days, weeks and months that Tang Yi was away in prison and Shao Fei has spent all this time simply missing him.

There were so many aspects that Shao Fei had never thought about until Tang Yi had gone to prison. He had told himself and Tang Yi that the time would pass quickly, they would get to see each other once a month and it wouldn’t be too different from being in a long distance relationship. He had been wrong. Not being able to simply text Tang Yi about something funny or sad was hard. He couldn’t call him to just to hear his voice and hear how he was doing. And the fact that they hadn’t been able to touch, had slowly driven him mad.

Just because he could, he hugged Tang Yi closer with one arm and pressed another kiss to his hair breathed him in. He had missed the way he smelled as well.

And of course he had missed the sex, but that hadn’t been the main thing. Just talking to him again, feeling him and smelling him had been so soothing and healing that Shao Fei had taken off a week of work when Tang Yi had been released and they had simply spent all of their time together, preferably alone - which hadn’t always been possible.

This is why he enjoys this moment now so much, even though he shouldn’t. Ok, it isn’t like Tang Yi is seriously ill and maybe his clinginess is just an expression than he feels the same way as Shao Fei does and craves his nearness.

Tang Yi remains asleep and it’s nearly two in the afternoon when Shao Fei finally gets up because he needs the bathroom. Afterwards he wanders downstairs and heats up something to eat for the both of them. Tang Yi has to take his meds again and some food can’t hurt.

He carefully shakes his boyfriend awake and smiles when he sees the creases on his face that the pillow left behind.

“What?” Tang Yi can barely open his eyes.

“I have food and you need to take your meds again.”

“mmmh… kay,” he mutters and closes his eyes again.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired.”  
Shao Fei laughs. “I can see that. But beside that?”

“Better. The headache is gone and I can breathe again. And you’re here.” He opens his eyes and smiles a little bit.

“Aren’t you sappy today.” He can’t help but tease him, because he missed that, too.

“I’m sick, be nice.” The adorable pout is back and now that Tang Yi seems to feel better, Shao Fei has no problem with kissing it off his face, so that’s what he does. Tang Yi pulls him closer and he ends up lying on top of him, the food forgotten as their tongues glide against each other.

For a while it’s kissing just to be kissing, but then it gets deeper, more arousing and hands start wandering. And Shao Fei remembers the food and the medicine.

“Tang Yi, you have to take your meds and the food is getting cold.” He doesn’t move off him, but he manages to pull his head back far enough so he can speak.

“Did you cook?” Tang Yi’s face is expression-less but his eyes have a teasing glint and the tiredness seems to have vanished.

“I re-heated,” he declares proudly and Tang Yi chuckles, then starts coughing again, which Shao Fei takes as his clue to move off him. He notices that they’re both half hard, but he is neither shy about it nor does he want to do anything about it at the moment. They’ve lived together for long enough to know that an erection doesn’t necessarily always lead to sex.

He hands Tang Yi one bowl and grabs the other for himself.

“Will you go back to work tomorrow?”

Shao Fei shrugs. “I can’t just skip work. We have too many open cases and you know that whenever I’m not there Jack miraculously shows up at the precinct and meddles with our cases.

“Mmh.. I’ll go back to work then too.”

“Only if you’re feeling better. You heard the doc, you have to take it easy.”

Tang Yi just shrugs.

“Tang Yi,” Shao Fei sighs and stops for a second to look at him. His hunk of a boyfriend looks small somehow. “Look at me,” he requests softly and waits until their eyes meet. “I wanna be with you, too and I wanna look after you and care for you too, ok? Maybe – maybe we should plan some more time together, make time for each other just us? Would that help?” Shao Fei tries to find a solution for Tang Yi’s clinginess and his own need to make up for the lost time they spent apart.

“In prison - I, I caught the flu and I was just… no one ever looked after me when I was sick and I wondered what it would be like. I wanted a house and I got one, but you’re still alone when you’re not feeling well. Hong Ye isn’t really the type to play nurse and…” he trails off, at a loss how to explain himself, but Shao Fei can see the need burning in his dark eyes.

Shao Fei presses his lips against Tang Yi’s. “I love you,” he says when he pulls back.

Tang Yi smiles a bit and slurps the broth in his bowl.

“We should go on a vacation together,” Tang Yi is interrupted by a coughing fit. “Or you could quit your job and we travel the world together… or just hole up here.”

Shao Fei snorts. “And lie in bed all day cuddling you like a big baby?”

“Cuddling isn’t what I had in mind.” Tang Yi wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Shao Fei guffaws, nearly spilling the rest of his broth on the sheets.

“Sounds like you’re feeling better already. But you still have to take the meds.” The patient does just that and washes them down with the tea Shao Fei has also brought up.

“Will the doc come back later?”

“No, not that I know of. We were both pretty sure you weren’t dying, even though you said so.”

“You really didn’t know that,” Tang Yi insists.

“I did. Each time you were really hurt, you pretended like it was nothing. You only whine and yammer when it’s not that bad.” Shao Fei puts his empty bowl back on the tray and gulps down the glass of coke he brought for himself.

“So? You laugh when you get shot.”

“I already told you, I don’t remember a thing after you shot me. Just the impact and then when I woke up in the hospital.”

“I didn’t shoot you, you jumped in front of the gun.”

“Hence, making you shoot me.” They’ve been around that tree before and Tang Yi’s look says clearly that he’s very much done with this argument, even if it’s just for joking around. The more serious discussion, the apology and the forgiveness happened years ago and it took a while until Tang Yi had been able to forgive himself.

Tang Yi is done eating as well and places his bowl as well as his cup of tea on the tray and places it on the floor beside the bed. He then pulls Shao Fei back on top of him and lets himself fall back on the bed.

“Am I your weighted blanket now?Maybe I should eat even more so I get heavier.” Shao Fei keeps joking.

“Keep drinking coke like you are and you’ll gain weight without eating more.” Tang Yi’s reply is spoken against Shao Fei’s throat, where he’s busy placing kisses and nibbling on his skin. He coughs, quickly turns his head to the side, then continues.

“Tang Yi, we really shouldn’t have sex today. You’re sick.”

“I’m feeling much better,” he says and his hands glide underneath Shao Fei’s shirt. Like always Tang Yi’s surprisingly soft hands feel amazing against his skin and Shao Fei doesn’t really want to stop.

“It’s just the meds that make you feel ok for now. You still need lots of rest.”  
“You said this morning it was just a cold.”

“Doc said you need rest, so you need rest,” Shao Fei pulls back a bit so he can look at him.

“I can lie back and let you do the work.” Tang Yi smirks up at him. Cocky bastard.

“Tang Yi!” The sigh is exasperate.

“Looks like you don’t want me anymore.” The pout is back and Shao Fei once again faces the troubling problem wether to slap him or kiss him. He knows his man is playing him, but he can’t resist him.

“You promise to go back to sleep afterwards?”

“That a yes?” Tang Yi is winning and he knows it.

“You’re a menace!” Shao Fei sits up anyway and pulls Tang Yi’s sweats and boxer shorts over his hips. He finds him half hard again, much like before their lunch.

“Sex boosts the immune system,” Tang Yi shrugs and lies back against the pillow, looking expectantly at Shao Fei. He just shakes his head, wraps his hand around his man’s erection and starts stroking him. He takes Tang Yi’s silence as a good sign and keeps him from mouthing off some more by kissing him. He feels Tang Yi getting harder and harder in his hand and slowly kisses down his body. It’s familiar, but still exciting. They’ve learned each other’s likes and dislikes, reactions and bodies over the years and all over again after Tang Yi had come back from prison. He quickly pushes his own pants over his hips as they’ve become uncomfortable. Once Shao Fei has wrapped his hand around his own cock, he leans down and takes Tang Yi in his mouth. It’s ridiculous how much he likes doing this, and his boyfriend sometimes teases him that he likes giving head more than receiving and wonders if he’s doing something wrong. Tang Yi does nothing wrong, quite the opposite, but Shao Fei has a slight kink for the way Tang Yi smells and tastes and having him so close, inside him, literally makes both more intense.

Shao Fei licks and sucks while he strokes himself. It has only been a couple of days since they last had sex. Last night Tang Yi had already been asleep when Shao Fei got home and the day before Tang Yi had worked late. So what? Three days?

Yeah, he remembers now and takes Tang Yi deeper. They had showered together and afterwards wanted to eat a late snack before getting it on, but had ended up fucking in the kitchen.

“Feeiii,” Tang Yi groans and gives him a hint that he’s close. Knowing that he will get to taste him soon, gets Shao Fei even more excited and he bops his head down faster, involves his tongue more. He also speeds up the hand around his own hardness, knowing he won’t last much longer either.

Tang Yi tightens the grips in his hair and the comes with another loud groan. Shao Fei pulls back when his boyfriend starts coughing again and spills on his stomach, so the sheets won’t be ruined.

Tang Yi keeps coughing so the usual kiss has to wait. “I’ll get you some water,” Shao Fei promises and goes into the bathroom to get the water and a wet washcloth and towel to clean him. Tang Yi sips the water while Shao Fei cleans him and then pulls his pants back into place.

“Better?”

“Yes, thank you,” Tang Yi nods and pulls him in his arms. This time it’s Shao Fei’s head on Tang Yi’s chest.

“You’re going to sleep now?” Shao Fei looks up at him and sees the pout forming. He rolls his eyes, knowing what he wants. He gives in and kisses him again. “Now?”  
“You’re staying here with me, right?”

“Yes, I might just switch on the tv because I’m not tired.” He gives him another peck. “And now be a good ex-mafia boss and close your eyes.”

“Shao Fei?” Tang Yi has barely closed his eyes when he opens them again.

“Mmh?” This time he really has no clue what else he could want.

Tang Yi kisses him. “I love you,” he says when he pulls back and then lies down and closes his eyes.

“Love you, too,” Shao Fei whispers back and is incredibly touched. It’s rare that Tang Yi utters those words directly, even though he shows him every day how much he loves him. If Tang Yi catching a cold is what it takes to finally hear them more, then Shao Fei might just send him running in the rain more often. Holding and cuddling and kissing him and being told he loves him isn’t so bad after all.

**The end**


End file.
